Traditionally, lighting fixtures have utilized an approach to lighting where light is configured to pass through an optic along a generally orthogonal propagation path. However, such a method of illumination has the disadvantage of line-of-sight perception of the light source by an observer, and a concentration of light along the line-of-sight that can be uncomfortable when perceived. Moreover, solutions to this problem usually include the use of a diffusive element, generally reducing the efficiency in lighting, requiring either acceptance of reduced illuminating efficiency or an increased consumption of power to provide the desired illumination.
Edge lighting has been used in non-illuminating industries, including illumination of decorative glass, particularly with etching, and in providing backlighting in television sets. However, such systems do not provide sufficient brightness for illuminating purposes. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an edge lit lighting device.